Jakobs
Jakobs is a weapon manufacturer in Borderlands, renowned for their wooden stock and classic western style (long handles and slim profiles) weaponry. Background Jakobs specializes in manufacturing classic style weapons with wooden stocks. Because wood is so expensive, each Jakobs weapon is hand crafted and of extremely high quality resulting in higher damage than other weapons of the same level rating. These weapons also have more weight to them because of their solid wooden stocks and as a result handle recoil better. However, they tend to have relatively lower fire rates on their weapons. Due to this, Jakobs only make revolvers, sniper rifles and shotguns (though in Borderlands 2 they seemed to have started making Semi-Automatic Assault Rifles). Non-unique Jakobs guns also will never have elemental effects. Despite being a successful weapons manufacturer, Jakobs aren't one for getting things done fairly. They don't care for the people who help or work for them, as evidenced by the threats used by the call center clerk during Hitching A Ride and the idle remarks of the Jakobs Representative Claptrap. The announcer in Jakobs Cove proves that they see their employees as assets rather than people, as it still expects the remaining 3% of the working population of the island to still continue working. Similarly, it would seem Jakobs is a corporation mired in bureaucracy and red tape, as evidenced by the errors they make and difficulty they have in trying to extract the Vault hunters from Dead Haven, as well as the announcements in the town of Jakobs Cove. = = Products The following are items produced by Jakobs: Weapons: *Shotgun - Sledge's Shotgun *Sniper Rifle - Whitting's Elephant Gun Weapons: *Revolver - Unforgiven *Shotgun - Striker *Sniper Rifle - Skullmasher Class Mods: *Hunter - Hunter, Sniper, Gunslinger, Gunfighter Jakobs Loyalty *Soldier - Commando, Leader Weapons: *Sniper Rifle - Bessie (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only) Weapon Tiers *Jakobs Classic = Level 13 - 21 *Jakobs Vintage = Level 22 - 30 *Jakobs Choice = Level 31 - 39 *Jakobs Antique = Level 40 - 47 *Jakobs Original = Level 48+ Quotes "Nothing matches a Jakobs for sheer power. Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" - loading screen tip "If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" - Marcus Kincaid "Jakobs guns do one thing really well... power. And honestly, what else do you need?" - Marcus Kincaid The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Jakobs Brand Vending Machine: * "Jakobs. We know if you've got wood in your hand, you're happy." * "Jakobs. Wood is where it's at." * "When it just needs to be dead, it needs to be a Jakobs." * "A hundred rounds in the magazine? With a Jakobs, you'll only need one." * "At Jakobs we believe that high damage equals high satisfaction." * "We at Jakobs still believe what our Fathers taught us. Shoot for the head." The Jakobs Cove "Announcer": * "During this transitional period, please do not interact with the creatures in any way. Any resemblance to formally (sic) living family members is purely coincidental and any messaging to the contrary will be met with swift litigation. Above all, do not shake their hands, embrace them, and never, ever, initiate oral contact of any kind." * "It has been brought to the executive leadership of the Jakobs corporation that certain anti-Jakobs propaganda has been circulating proclaiming that we are somehow responsible for not supplying evacuation from the sudden fatal passing of 97 percent of the work force. We would like to remind the surviving 3 percent that we are not a taxi service and further spread of this material will result in a write up with HR." * "Thank you valuable Jakobs employee for your continuing patience during this transitional -- Zombie Apocalypse. -- Your satisfaction is very important to us and thank you for your continuing commitment to making Jakobs number one in customer satisfaction and accident awareness!" * "There's been talk that certain employees have been embracing weapons not manufactured by the Jakobs corporation for their elemental modifications. Need we remind ourselves of the company motto, 'If it ain't a Jakobs, I'd rather be dead.' Please, lead by example." Gun Traits *High damage *Wood stock *Increased recoil *Low fire rates *No elemental effect = = Products The following are items made by Jakobs. Sniper Rifles *Callipeen *Chinook *Diaub *Muckamuck Assault RIfle *Cannon *Gatling Gun *Rifle *Scarab Pistol *Iron *Longarm *Revolver *Wheelgun *Widow Maker Shotgun *Bushwack *Coach Gun *Longrider *Quad *Scattergun Weapons: *Assault Rifle - Stinkpot *Pistol - Judge *Pistol - Law *Pistol - Greed *Sniper Rifle - Trespasser *Sniper Rifle - Buffalo Weapons: *Assault Rifle - Hammer Buster *Pistol - Maggie *Shotgun - Striker *Sniper Rifle - Skullmasher Class Mods: *Gunzerker - Renegade *Assassin - Sniper Notes *The Jakobs-branded guns in Borderlands 2 have high damage and recoil in comparison to guns produced by other manufacturers. Guns produced by Jakobs nearly always have the description "Fires as fast as you can pull the trigger," meaning that the gun is a single shot semi-automatic. This means, in most instances, the firerate of the gun is limited by the player. The continuous fire, however, is interrupted by a long reload, which is indicative of Jakobs guns. The design style for these guns is inspired by an American western look, with wooden stocks and steel components, which are never painted. *A Jakobs-branded weapon of an auto-firing class (such as Assault Rifles or Submachine Guns) may not be ideal for every player as they only fire a fast as the player can pull the trigger. But this may be seen as beneficial to players with modded controllers or quick trigger-fingers, which allows for a potential fire-rate much higher than normal auto-firing weapons. **This is against the terms and conditions of the consoles, so using them is litterally against the rules. Traits *Semi-automatic revolvers, shotguns, assault rifles, and some sniper rifles *Some bolt-action sniper rifles *High damage, accuracy, and fire rate caps (with the exception of bolt-action rifles) *Frequent and somewhat slow reloads *No elemental effects or E-Tech variants, with the exception of the Pepperbox, and with the addition of Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty; Stinkpot and Greed. Trivia *Jakobs also manufactures the fuel tanks scattered around Pandora. *In The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned DLC, Jakobs owns Jakobs Cove - a wood mill that shapes wood for their guns. *Very few boards of solid wood can be found with the Jakobs logo printed on it. These are most likely imported pieces of wood that have been stolen by bandits. *It also appears that Jakobs handles real-estate, as evidenced by the 'For Rent: Mad Scientist Laboratory' billboard that can be seen on the highways of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *Jakobs also is similar to the real life company Winchester due to the high power and sleek silhouette as well as the attitude of the company such as, "If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs." Winchester often gloated to other companies that their guns were more powerful and reliable. *The highest tier of Jakobs material, labeled on weapons as "XX", provide considerable knockback that can be amplified by multiple projectiles, e.g. shotguns, Masher revolvers and the Jakobs Skullmasher. The material can also be visually identified, appearing as a lighter brass-colored metal on the non-wood portions of XX-series firearms. Category:Manufacturers